Devices exist for applying cosmetic or medicinal products to a body. Existing applicators are typically designed to apply product to a body to achieve a single desired effect. For example, one applicator may be a vibrating applicator designed to provide a massaging effect, while a second applicator may be a steel tipped applicator designed to provide a cooling effect. Such devices usually consist of an outer tubular shell or housing, a delivery mechanism for displacement of the cosmetic or medicinal products, and an applicator tip.
Thus, existing applicators have limited functionality, and are not conducive to providing multiple desired effects to the body. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved applicator systems that provide multiple desired effects while applying product to a body.